Rage Quit
Rage Quitting is the art of building up rage when you suck sh*t at a certain activity, and then quitting after you've thumb|400px|right had enough of all that crap that you've been dealing with in that certain activity. For example, the average player on a single match of Call of Duty will rage quit as a result of their KDR (kill-death ratio) going down by 0.01. It is THAT easy to rage quit. Time The time it takes to rage quit varies, depending on your perseverance, your determination, your frustration, the amount of stress you are under, or your skill level (note that there are many other reasons for rage quitting - those aren't the only ones, there are other ones like you might be drunk or just sleepy, but only the major ones are listed here). Long Term Rage Quit The Long Term Rage Quitting Disorder is fairly common among gamers, especially on the PC, when they have to deal with hackers and all that. Long Term Rage Quitting is when an individual rage quits after a long period of time. The reason this is common among gamers is because of the fact that they play for so long in one session, making tiredness an easy thing to get (not a good thing, you know that, right?). If you get the Long Term Rage Quitting Disorder, or see anyone with this disorder, tell em to TAKE A F*CKING BREAK. That's even when you have it. Tell yourself to GET A LIFE AND STOP PLAYING F*CKING GAMES AND GO OUTSIDE ENJOY THE F*CKING WEATHER AND DO YOUR MUM AND, ONCE AGAIN, GET A F*CKING LIFE ASSHOLE! That'll stop you/him/her/them/it from rage quitting for a while. Hopefully. Not sure if that'll work, I don't think i've ever tried it. So yeah. Good luck with that. Short Term Rage Quit As you can probably tell, Short Term Rage Quitting is the act of rage quitting in a long period of time. N O. JUST NO. It's for rage quitting in a short period of time. This is a very rare type of rage quit, and if you have the Short Term Rage Quitting Disorder, then you must see a doctor immediately. The reason being, you may die of frustration, exhaustion, or die with an angry face holding a broken Xbox 360 controller. Usually, short term rage quitting is produced after an individual suffers extreme failures over a long period of time, but it is very, very rare for one individual to become rage induced within a minute of playing a certain game. Please take anyone, THAT IS ANYONE, who rage quits to your local hospital, because they may be suffering from alcohol poisoning, and leaving them half-dead with a broken controller and TV will not help at all. No matter how heavy they are, even if they are obese, you must still take them, or get someone to help take them, or get someone to take them for you, to the local hospital. Deaths from Rage Quitting Rage Quitting can cause terrible deaths. This is mainly because of anger, frustration and exhaustion, and possible alcohol poisoning as mentioned above. For example, Osama Bin Laden died after rage quitting a game from the Call of Duty franchise (he rage quitted because his internet connection was sh*t and his ping was so high that he got kicked from all available servers in that area), and then the US military caught him. An American 30 year old seemed to die holding an iPhone after rage quitting The Game of Life on the iOS. Controversy of the Extreme Rage Quitting Disorder There are a few extremely rare cases of a rage quit where a player of More Brain Training on the Nintendo DS actually rage quitted every game by failing miserably when checking his brain age. His brain age went from 20 all the way up to 80, and the player, because of that, burnt down his entire house, throwing out all his games (in total about 6969 games including games from the PS3, the XBOX 360, the PS2, the Wii, the 3DS, etc.) and sold it to a hobo on the streets, and bombed the middle of the Atlantic Ocean for no apparent reason. Why, did this person do this? It was because, well, for no apparent reason. The reason you asked that was obviously for no apparent reason as well because I already typed up the answer to that literally one sentence before the question was asked. Anyway, this disorder has only been earnt by (1) people, and many say that it is impossible for anyone to ever get a sense of wanting to rage quit ever again. It is not possible for anyone to be that angry to throw out literally everything their life was up for (in this case, gaming, and a house - now belonging to a hobo and burnt down). Symptoms for this extreme disorder include: *Extreme Angriness *Wanting to Punch Something *Wanting to Kick Something *Saying the same thing over and over but in a different way *Not knowing how to improve your gameplay *Sh*tty gameplay *Sh*tty controller or controls *Unplayable framerate issues *Lag *Crash *A 10 year old computer *Your personality *Your face *Your reaction to getting dominated by 10 other players in the same server *There are many more, but there are too many to list them all here. Cross-Platform Rage Quitting Some platforms induce less/more/a lot more rage than others. Let's go through a list of famous devices which you can play games on. The table below shows the percentage of rage quitters per platform, and has been confirmed in 69BC, that it is highly inaccurate, but usable. (note: all percentages are approximations) Although the information above may not seem accurate, take a look at a table some hobo gave to me before, and he told me that his table was accurate (his information shown below). I'd say that that guy has no brains. That makes over 100%, and there can't be sh*t tonne of rage quitters on the Nintendo DS! That's just... impossible...